1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a bottled beverage dispenser. In particular, the invention is a beverage dispenser that is mated with an inverted bottle containing a beverage, to allow  the beverage to be subsequently dispensed without actually handling the bottle.
2. Background
Many beverages, particularly sodas and other soft drinks, are sold in plastic bottles. The bottles are typically available in different sizes—the most popular being 2 liters. Because of the weight of these bottles, they are difficult for a child to maneuver. Spills often occur when a child tries to pour the contents from the bottle into a glass.
Even adults routinely encounter difficulty when attempting to pour a standard 2 liter soda bottle. Because of the diameter of the bottle, only the largest among us can ‘palm’ the bottle and pour it with one hand. Accordingly, pouring such bottles is typically a two-handed operation—especially when the bottle is nearly full. Such a two handed pour can be carried out without incident when pouring into a heavy container, such as a drinking glass. However, when one attempts to pour into an empty, lightweight paper or plastic drinking cup, there is a significant possibility that the weight of incoming stream of poured liquid will tip the cup. Further, when outdoors, often the wind will tip the cup or even carry it away before the poured beverage can properly ballast the cup. An adult is more likely to be embarrassed  than a child when they create a spill while attempting to pour a beverage—and rightfully so!
Thus, there exists a need for a dispenser which is configured to accommodate a bottle containing a beverage, and allowing the same to be dispensed without handling the bottle, by a one handed operation that is simple enough for a child.
Over the years, others have proposed handles and various other pouring devices which seek to reduce spill messes. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter. 